Percy Jackson- Reaper of Chaos
by Nekotan1999
Summary: He never had any feelings for Annabeth. During the war of the Minor Gods he left Camp Half-blood unable to take the boredom of his life He met someone he never would have thought of he did something he thought he would never do. After so many years, Percy Jackson returned to CHB, leading a battalion, and ready for battle. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! So I'm back! This is the rewrite of Reaper of Chaos and I am getting pretty pumped up! I hope that I can write this story well! Anyway, a few changes, I am sure you can figure some of them. Anyway…**

**I can try to write in some Drama and Hurt/Comfort into this. And I hope that I will be able to keep in character. Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to review okay!**

**Don't own PJO characters. OCs might be original or based on some anime or book I have read. **

**PS. Rick Riordan is awesome but recently the series has been turning into a soap opera. **

**PPS. I am SO getting flames for the above note…hehe...oops  
**

**I am sorry for those that love the series.**

Love was but an illusion to him. It was unfamiliar…_unknown_. Perhaps…Perhaps once upon a time, before everything happened, before the wars, the death, the fighting, before when he was still ignorant of his lineage…Perhaps he knew what it felt like.

To many, he was a hero…In fact, maybe he was thought of (maybe even worshipped) as **the **hero. He was the retriever of the Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece, defeater of Kronos when he was just 15, defeater of Gaia when he was 19. He survived Tartarus; he helped join the 2 camps, etc. etc…

Many were simply envious of him. To others, he had a perfect life. He had both parents, both loving and all parental to him; he had fame, a beautiful girlfriend, he was still **alive**. He had quite the perfect life.

No such thing.

They never understood. Nobody did. Nobody looked beyond his goofy pretense, his annoyingly fake smile. They never knew what it was like to **be** him.

His mom was wonderful. But in his early years as a child, he noticed the stares she sent his way. She was too protective, as if blindly clinging on to him, muttering "never leave me" close to his infant years as she lulled him to sleep. There was always a gap between them.

She had her secrets, about his dad, his blood, the fact that 'scawee monstews' chased after him all day long that had left him almost dead once. He had his fakes smiles, façades, secret loathing towards the bastard he called his father that still have not left him to this day. The man- no, god was an idiot, leaving a barely 20 year old woman pregnant and alone to raise a child with powers that could put them both in danger. Actually….most of the gods are like that.

He had enjoyed for the first five minutes, but soon he realised...

He absolutely loathed his 'fame'.

It came with his…acts of heroism. It gained him friends, but along with that came monsters, Percy-hating gods, and dare he say it, **fans**. They were groups of boys and girls who seemed to enjoy staring at him all day. It was…uncomfortable to say the least. He tried solving the problem, but with that solution came another dilemma.

He started dating Annabeth. The girl was the one to ask him out. To him, she was cute, but he didn't love her. His 'love' for her was a **convenience**. She gets to go out with the "Most Desirable Bachelor", he gets to get rid of his crazy stalkers. A win-win situation. Maybe he could even start falling for her in the end…

But of course, like the rest of his life, it was only a pathetic excuse to use the blonde Athenian. She was naïve, sweet, cute, pretty. But she was only a **sister** to him. Nothing more, nothing less. That had amused him more than the fact that he had practically no romantic feelings towards anyone.

It amused him that he could actually start _caring _for anyone.

So every time she smiled at him, that passionate fire in her stormy grey eyes…All he could think of was how he didn't deserve that love. When their lips touched, he felt so guilty, he felt so…**wrong**. She was one of the few people that he had actually cared about; he didn't want to lead her on.

But he still did.

He couldn't leave her, not now, not yet. With her bond with her father still in the process of mending, her mom not talking much, Luke dead and Thalia running around with the girls in silver, if he left…if he left she would be alone. He never wanted that to happen. He didn't want to upset her; he didn't want to betray the girl he thought of as his sister, he didn't want to cloud those pure grey eyes.

He still couldn't leave.

Then, a miracle happened. No scratch that. _ Loki Klein _happened. It was ironic that his name in Norse mythology was a god of mischief, and sometimes evil. After all, the boy was anything but. He was obedient, and as mentor of said boy, Percy was pleasantly surprised. He was a fast learner and the second son of Poseidon in years.

He had arrived to camp in style. Holding nothing but a butter knife (which was apparently made by celestial bronze, gods know how that worked), he entered the borders with the head of Medusa before promptly fainting. When they questioned him (he managed to get Annabeth to ask him nicely and not scare the delirious boy) about how he could look into Medusa's eyes and _not_ turn into stone, he told us that the **sea** harmonizes all. At that exact moment, the trident appeared above his head.

At that time he thought nothing about him. To him, Loki was the other brother he was pathetically waiting for 2 years since after the Titan's War when Poseidon was talking to him. He was the brunet with emerald eyes (rare enough for Poseidon's blood) with the basic understanding of his powers.

But as years passed and he observed Annabeth and the emerald eyed teen interact, he could see the sparks fly, the fireworks light up and he knew, then and there, that Loki was the one he was looking for. He was the one Annabeth was meant to be with.

So he trained the brunet harder and harder, until he had strength equaling Luke's and Jason's, maybe even better.

Loki fit right in to the camp, and soon the camps became more like a family. Those that were younger, no matter how many years they knew of their blood, thought of him as an older brother. Those that were older treated him as a kid brother.

Being the same age as him and Annabeth, they were close. Percy acted in the shadows, working behind the scenes to make them closer, special to one another. He bonded Annabeth and Loki together, closer than friends but not lovers. The girl was too loyal to him. But he could catch the shy glances they sent to one another. He mentally shook his head in exasperation at their fear of him noticing.

Then war struck again.

Janus led his band of not very merry minor gods in revolt against the gods. They wanted fame and recognition. Percy had two choices, one- fight, two was a risky move but he took the chance.

He ran away.

At least, that is what many thought he did. He called it 'stepping down'. He did not do it out of fear, but out of the knowledge that the time to act was now, and out of absolute trust that Loki will not fall short. He didn't. In the middle of the panic in finding Percy, Loki stood up as leader and led the camp to victory. Percy watched in pride as his half-brother fought valiantly, the camp quickly growing more confident in him as they attacked stronger, used the strategies that they were taught. He smirked before slipping into the Poseidon/Neptune bunk. He quickly packed a travel bag and left quickly. But just before he left, he left Riptide atop Loki's. He smiled before slipping on a black hoodie and quickly leaving.

The brunet deserved the sword. He led the demigods to victory and earned the respect of the gods. This was his reward, and a confirmation to a promise. But to Percy, it symbolized something else. To him, it meant throwing away his old life as Percy Jackson.

**Wow…Percy is really…unsatisfied…and kinda an ass... Anyway, please review. Only Percy will be OOC and as in my previous write up, he will be a tad bit more intelligent. At least, that is what I hope.**


	2. Poll Notice

Heyo, fans of my stories! Anyway, I am here to announce that I have a poll in my new profile. This poll will decide the next story to be written and posted, so please vote! Who knows, I might even start on Reaper of Chaos or Disappearance again. SO please vote, and I will update soon enough. This poll will end by December because I can probably only update then. Well, bye for now, I hope I will be able to hear reviews from you!

There will be 4 choices.

Enemy up close

Reaper of Chaos

Disappearance of ES21

She's the coach.

Please vote, okay?


End file.
